


It's another crossover.

by Mistressofsnark420



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can't spell trash without me, Carmilla is a CEO, F/F, LaFontaine/Laura adoptive sibling relationship, Laura is a Kryptonian, Yes I'm coping with the lack of Supercorp by doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofsnark420/pseuds/Mistressofsnark420
Summary: Laura Hollis is a reporter by day and an indestructible Kryptonian Superhero by night.Carmilla Karnstein is the new CEO of Corve, who is trying to make a name outside of her family.OrThe Soulmate/fandom in another fandom au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine and there will be since I'm to lazy to check 'em.

Laura was sent to earth almost thirty years ago to protect her cousin Wilson Kirsh but after the explosion of her planet she was knocked off course and ended up in a black hole for almost twenty years. She was fourteen when her parents gave her, her mission.

When she finally escaped her cousin was already an adult, and known as Superman. He sent her to friends of the Kirsch's, the Lafontaine's. They had raised Laura as if she were their own and Laura had gotten clise to their 'Daughter' Susan or as they had preferred to be called Lafontaine.

At first Laura didn't understand Earth or it's customs, especially the concept of soulmates since it was customary on Krypton for you to be betrothed to someone. Lafontaine described it as the symbol on Laura's wrist-an Anglerfish- meant something symbolic like Theirs was a mark of the Styrian Police Department. Usually most marks indicated your own profession or Laura's family coat of arms, and your soulmates profession.

It wasn't for years later that Laura understood what her mark meant, and that wasn't until she became Styria's Superhero: Supergirl.

Carmilla thought she was meant to be alone for the first fourteen years of her life, until one day a Symbol that was very much hated in her household appeared on her wrist. At first Carmilla thought that Superman aka Wilson Kirsch her brother Will's former best friend was her soulmate. Until he found his soulmate in Danny Lawrence.

She had thought that the universe was playing some cruel joke on her so she allowed her self to shut off and become aloof and sarcastic.

It wasn't until some flying woman saved a plane, and became the City's newest hero that she started to have hope again. That maybe she wouldn't be forever alone.

Then her brother went to prison for killing thousands, and her Mother became bat shit crazy, experimenting on Aliens. Well more bat shit crazy than normal. 

 

It took Laura nearly two years of being Mrs.Cochrane's assistant at The Silas Tribute before she became a reporter. Her first assignment was to one Carmilla Karnstein. From everything Kara heard about Carmillas family from Kirsch she expected Carmilla to be The devil incarnate. Not this charming and funny woman who made Laura feel weird. Warm Squishy feelings Lafontaine would say. But to be fair Kirsch was blinded by his vendetta against the Karnsteins, so maybe Laura should make an effort to get to know Carmilla herself.

Laura asked Carmilla about her plans for Corve, and the brunette had responded with making innovate technology that would be able to help the local police department. When asked what it was she gave Laura a look that said 'wouldn't you like to know.' but didn't eleborate futher.  
Laura was just about done with her interview when she looked on Carmilla's desk and found a file with Corve Tech written on it and an...Anglerfish? Laura looked up at Carmilla who was watching her.

"Are you ok, cupcake?" The brunette asked when Laura looked like she was seconds away from a spaz attack. 

"Um yeah totally fine...completely fine just realized i have meeting with my boss...in ten minutes and I'm going to be late...I'll have my people reschedule. I'm sorry Miss.Karnstein." Laura said rambling, Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  
"Carmilla." Carmilla said, Laura gave her a confused look and The brunette said "Call me Carmilla. Miss.Karnstein is my psychotic mother..." Laura turned to leave but Carmilla said "Miss.Hollis I would like to see you again." Laura squeaked and nodded before running out almost running into Betty, Carmilla's Secretary.

 

"Hey Frosh guess what happened to me today." Lafontaine greeted Laura at their favorite dinner.

"Hey LaF. What happened?" Laura asked sullenly sipping her cocoa.

"I met my soulmate." They cheered and frowned when Laura pouted.

"Me too. I think." Laura mumbled, LaFontaine squinted at Laura, then shook Their head.

"I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours." Lafontaine gave Laura a side hug, and waited for Laura to talk.  
"You know that interview I had with Carmilla Karnstein?" Laura asked, Lafontaine's eyes widened in realization.

"Frosh she's a Karnstein, and you're a Super." Laura groaned and said "I know. So how about you?"

LaF grinned and said "Her name's Lola Perry and she's a Homicide Detective." 

Laura squealed and said "That's great." While crushing LaFontaine into a hug.

"Crushing me." LaF managed to say, cursing the excitable dirty blonde girl's intergalactic strength.

"So Buffy Marathon later?" Laura asked Lafontaine.

"Well I was just going to hang out my friendly neighborhood spirit but that works. And don't hog the brownies Laur."

 

Carmilla stood in her office a glass of wine in hand, a few hours after interview with Laura Hollis. She was working on her Alien detection device but gave up when her mind wandered to the spaz of a reporter Laura Hollis. Who was vaguely familiar. Carmilla went back to how she was flustering Laura with her flirting. The reporter had looked at something on her desk and panicked. She looked at her desk as if it had the answers. She saw a file from her marketing department, the anglerfish stared at her almost mockingly. It hit her then, her soulmark.It was an Anglerfish, and Supergirls coat of arms. "No Laura Hollis is not Supergirl." Carmilla said in disbelief, the perky blonde couldn't be a Superhero. "What was that Miss.Karnstein?" Betty asked concerned that her boss was talking to herself again. "Nothing Betty do I have any meetings for the rest of the evening?" Carmilla asked her assistant. "None Miss.Karnstein." Betty answered. "Wonderful. Take the rest of the night off." Carmilla said as she grabbed her leather jacket off her chair. "Miss.Karnstein?" Betty questioned her boss who never left work early. "That's an order." Betty didn't need to be told twice she set out to go home and Carmilla called her driver. It was early for Carmilla to be leaving the office but then again pretty much all her employees went home for the night. She waited in front of her building for an hour but went inside to call her drivers company they insisted the driver should been there by now. Carmilla thanked them and walked back out the limo was out front, and a guy held the door open. "Where's Theo?" Carmilla asked, the driver shrugged and said "Sick." She shook her head and got into the back seat. The driver got in and they drove off. After awhile the window in the Limo opened and Carmilla heard "Hey Carm it's been awhile." She froze. "Mattie?" "Ding ding we got a winner and your prize...a free ride to Maman. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." "Mattie No! Please, don't just let me go." Carmilla begged, she knew her Mother wasn't happy with her and when she isn't happy someone gets hurt and she had a good idea it would be her. "Sorry Carm just doing my job." Mattie said apatheticly. "HELP! Please someone help!" Carmilla yelled, Mattie chuckled and said "No one's coming Carm. You made your choice you stood against Maman now you deal with the consequences." Kara and LaFontaine were curled up on Laura's couch watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Laura heard someone in distress, she jumped up and got her supersuit. "Someone's in trouble." Laura told Lafontaine when they looked confused. "Up up, and away Laur." Lafontaine said stealing a slice of pizza. Laura flew out her window and followed the source of the disturbance. She found a limo and...Carmilla? She flew ahead and landed in front of the limo, stopping the car with her hands. The driver got out and shot at Laura. She caught the bullets and dropped them on the street.

"Now you know I'm bulletproof.So why do people feel the need to shoot at me?" Laura mused before knocking the driver.

An African American woman got out with Carmilla in a choke hold, a gun to her head.

"Come closer and I'll shoot." Laura stopped where she stood, and held her hands up in surrender.

"Supergirl I wasn't expecting to see you." Mattie said not sounding phased by the Superheroes presence. Carmilla stared at Laura as if she was analyzing the blonde. "But a wonderful opportunity nonetheless." She pointed the gun at Laura and shot her. It hit Laura in the arm, instinctly she reached for her injury and pulled out a dart filled with Kryptonite. Laura started to feel drowsy and fell on to the street. Mattie smiled and chuckled "We had a feeling you'd come to save the day. So we were prepared." Mattie let go of Carmilla who ran to Laura's side, to check on her.

"What did you do?" Carmilla screamed at Mattie.

"Liquid Kryptonite her only weakness. Well any form of Kryptonite really. Well Maman will be a bit more pleasant if we bring the Alien. Come Carm we musnt keep Mother waiting." Mattie drug Supergirl away from Carmilla into the backseat. Then turned to Carmilla.

"You can come willingly or you can come in unconscious." Carmilla followed Mattie into the limo and began brooding.

"Why are you doing this she is only trying to help people." Carmilla asked rudely.

"I know my little monster but Mamans order." Mattie replied but Carmilla could she Mattie wasn't entirely on board with it.

"Please Mattie if you bring her to Mother she'll kill Supergirl." 

"Why do care so much about the Alien? You don't care about people, you hate them. So what ls so special about this Alien?" Mattie asked then gasped mockingly. "Aww Carm she's your soulmate isn't she."

Carmilla didn't respond, what could she say. Nothing she'd just have to figure a plan to get both of them out of this. Supergirl tried to save her so it's only right she does the same for the Hero.

"You know Carm any plan you try to hatch will fail." Mattie said, as she stopped the limo in front of a warehouse. A bunch of goons stepped out and Mattie made a hand motion towards the backseat. They grabbed the unconscious Superhero and took her sonewhere deep in the warehouse. Mattie grab Carmilla by the shoulder and lead her to an office.

"My glittering girl." Inanna Karnstein greeted her daughter.

 

"Mother." Carmilla greeted her Mother with distain.

"We have Supergirl in the containment units, still sleeping off the Kryptonite." Mattie relayed to their Mother.

"Wonderful. Get our best Scientist in there." Mattie nodded and their Mother stopped her by saying. "Good work Matska it appears that one of my children are capable of following orders." She gave Carmilla a pointed look, Mattie gave her a look of pity and left.

"Well Mircalla I asked you to keep Corve an anti-Alien company and you go and turn your back on us. Then this debacle with an Alien as your intended. You know what we have to do right?" Her mother asked in that tone that could paralyze you with how cold it was.

"No I don't." Carmilla said softly, she knew what her would do she'd kill the Superhero like she killed Ell.

"Yes you do. But I'll make you a deal. I know your brother wanted to get rid of the Kryptonians all together, but our fight is only with Superman. If you can keep your...pet on a short leash and get her to co-operate with us we'll let her live and you can skip on into the sunset. So long as she stays out our way." 

Carmilla gritted her teeth she knew the Superhero was too righteous to agree to those terms. "And if i don't agree." "Well my people would love to see what weaknesses a Kryptonian may possess. I have no doubts you can see where this is going." Carmillas throat closed up, she swallowed with difficulty and said "Deal." Her Mother gave her a smug grin and said "Wonderful. Remember the deal stands so long as your pet stays out of our affairs." "Matska!" Her mother yelled, a minute later Mattie entered, she inclined her head to their Mother. "Let the Alien go, and give Carm a ride back to Corve." Mattie nodded and gave Carmilla a follow me wave. "I'll be checking on you soon." The implications made Carmilla flinch, but she followed her sister out. "You managed to escape Mamans wrath unscathed. Good job." Mattie said but it wasn't as mocking as it had been earlier. "You were always her favorite." "Can I leave with Supergirl now? Or must I endure another maniacs ramblings?" Carmilla snapped, she'd need something stronger than wine when she got home. Mattie chuckled but it didn't have it's usual sardonic feeling to it. "Yes Kitty you may leave." A goon had the blonde Superhero placed in the limo, getting in as well. Mattie got into the drivers seat and Carmilla in the passenger, she drove off. Mattie trued to start a conversation but Carmilla turned the radio up. She got frustrated when the music started relating to her situation. She finally turned the radio off when 'Your Star' by Evanescence came on. They reached Carmilla's company and Mattie said "Ciao Carm." Carmilla was on her third glass of Scotch when the Superhero came to. "She lives." Carmilla said rasing her glass almost as if it was a toast. "Miss.Karnstein?" Laura asked confused the last thing she remembered was she failed to save Carmilla, but now she was in the CEO's office as if she'd been here the whole time. "I thought we agreed to call me Carmilla." The brunette mused. "What...we...I...didn't-" Laura started, but Carmilla cut her off. "Laura it's ok I know, and I won't tell anyone." Carmilla assured her, Laura let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, and i know your not just doing this for me but-" Carmilla interrupted again and said "Don't be ridiculous of course im doing this for you. Your my soulmate, and even if you're a kick ass Superhero I'll protect you from all that opposes you." Laura gaped at Carmilla. "What cupcake?" "So you ARE my soulmate huh?" Carmilla chuckled at the dorky Superhero with fondness. She knew her Mother wouldn't accept the Alien in her life but she knew they could get through this together. Yeah it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
